


Совершенство

by smokeymoon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Language of Flowers, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: Что вы знаете о языке цветов?
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 18





	Совершенство

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zhita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhita/gifts).



Вот уже неделю Торин вел себя странно: отстранился от государственных дел, с крайне задумчивым, если не сказать печальным видом бродил по бесконечным коридорам Эребора и с непонятной тревогой поглядывал на Бильбо, избегая разговоров с ним. А в последние два дня и вовсе заперся в библиотеке, велев никому себя не тревожить.

Бильбо скучал по нему. Оставшись после победы в гномьем царстве, он настолько привык быть всегда неподалеку от короля, помогая ли в делах, рассуждая ли о прошедшем и грядущем, или же просто деля с ним трапезу, что теперь чувствовал, как остро ему не хватает Торина. Даже дни теперь казались длинней, а в душе скреблось недоброе предчувствие. 

Прогуливаясь как-то вечером по верхней галерее, Бильбо услышал обрывок разговора, заставившего его распереживаться еще сильней.

– Торин, – озадаченно говорил Балин, – ты разве не понимаешь, в каком свете выставишь себя, если станешь просить лесного короля о таких одолжениях?

– Я не собираюсь его ни о чем просить, – с глубочайшим раздражением ответил Торин – другого тона для упоминания Трандуила у него никогда не находилось. – Я хочу заключить сделку. Отдам ему его любимые побрякушки.

– Белые камни?! – в ужасе воскликнул Балин. – Но, Торин, разве стоит это дело таких жертв? 

– Кажется, это дело стоит гораздо дороже, – тихо проговорил Торин и зашагал прочь, так и не заметив за поворотом ошарашенного Бильбо, который, проводив его взглядом, вышел из своего нечаянного укрытия и обратился к застывшему на месте Балину:

– Добрый вечер, дорогой Балин. Кажется, произошло что-то непредвиденное? Может, я могу вам чем-то помочь? – Бильбо искренне хотел понять, что творится с королем и как вернуть жизнь в привычное русло.

– Ох, Бильбо, боюсь, как раз ты помочь ничем не сможешь, – вздохнул Балин. – Завтра Торин отправляется в Лихолесье, мне еще нужно обсудить с ним дела, прошу меня простить. – Нахмурившись и поглаживая бороду, он отправился следом за давно скрывшимся из виду Торином.

Король отсутствовал три дня, в течение которых Бильбо не находил себе места и даже слегка потерял аппетит. Сколько он ни перебирал в голове события последних месяцев, никак не мог понять, что же стряслось и чем Торин так озабочен. Не нависла ли над только-только восставшим из руин королевством очередная опасность? И зачем скрывать ее от Бильбо? Почему молчит Балин, избегая ответов на прямые вопросы? 

Когда утром четвертого дня Торин в сопровождении нескольких гномов вернулся домой, Бильбо кинулся ему навстречу. Но король лишь глянул на него исподлобья, махнул рукой в знак приветствия и скрылся в своих покоях. 

К вечеру Бильбо извелся от неизвестности настолько, что уже был готов идти прямиком к Торину и требовать объяснений. Он беспокойно мерил шагами ковер у камина в своей комнате, мысленно составляя предстоящий разговор. Если в деле замешаны эльфы, надо говорить осторожно, не раздражая Торина лишний раз. 

В этот момент в дверь постучали. 

Бильбо на мгновение замер и поспешил открыть тяжелую дверь. На пороге собственной персоной стоял король Эребора. Лицо его показалось Бильбо побледневшим и осунувшимся – явно плохо спал несколько дней. Поймав себя на откровенном разглядывании Торина, Бильбо смутился и поспешил посторониться, давая гостю войти в покои.

– Торин, какая неожиданность, – сбивчиво проговорил он и, закрыв дверь, снова поднял глаза на короля. – Я ужасно рад тебя видеть. – Бильбо почувствовал, как губы сами собой расплываются в улыбке. – Присядь в кресло, ты ведь наверняка устал с дороги.

Торин посмотрел на Бильбо в ответ, и тот не увидел в его взгляде ни тревоги, ни озабоченности, лишь легкую растерянность. Торин не спешил сесть, а остался стоять посреди комнаты, как-то странно переминаясь с ноги на ногу и пряча руки за спиной. 

– Бильбо, – начал было он, но, будто поперхнувшись, прервался и продолжил лишь спустя долгую минуту: – Я знаю, что тебе нелегко жить здесь, в Эреборе, вдали от родины. Ты, наверное, скучаешь по дому и по своим грядкам, а здесь, внутри горы, так мало привычного тебе.

Торин замолчал и пристально смотрел на Бильбо, будто ожидая ответа, а тот в полном недоумении глядел на него, не представляя, к чему Торин завел этот разговор.

– Что ж, – после недолгой заминки выговорил Бильбо, – не стану скрывать, что часто думаю о Шире. Мне иногда недостает прежней жизни и, возможно, однажды я вернусь домой в Бэг Энд, но пока я нужен тебе здесь, я счастлив служить на благо твоего королевства. 

Услышав эти слова, Торин глубоко вздохнул и так тепло улыбнулся, что у Бильбо мурашки побежали по затылку.

– Я безгранично признателен тебе за это, Бильбо, и давно хотел хоть как-то тебя отблагодарить. Что милей всего сердцу любого хоббита, спросил я себя...

– Только не говори, что принес мне кисет с Листом Долгой Долины, – не удержавшись и перебивая короля, засмеялся Бильбо. – Это было бы чистое счастье, потому что табак из Дейла никуда не годится.

– Да-да, об этом я тоже думал, – улыбнулся Торин в ответ. – Вскоре прибудет торговый караван из Синих гор, они привезут немалый запас табака из Шира. А пока… – Торин сбился, будто засомневавшись, говорить ли дальше, но все же продолжил: – Пока я надеюсь, что тебя порадует вот это.

И Торин протянул Бильбо то, что все это время держал в руке за спиной.

Алую орхидею. Самую настоящую, живую орхидею, какие Бильбо видел лишь на картинках в редких книгах. Такие цветы, если верить тем книгам, росли где-то в неведомых южных землях, а может, даже за морем – Бильбо теперь не мог точно вспомнить.

– Торин, это же… – Бильбо в один миг растерял весь запас красноречия и мог только во все глаза смотреть на дивный цветок. Орхидея была великолепна. Бильбо в своей жизни повидал немало самых разных цветов, но глядя на этот, понял, что вот оно – прекраснейшее творение Йаванны. Изящные резные лепестки поблескивали в свете камина, будто присыпанные золотой пылью, отчего алые цветы, собранные в пышную гроздь, были похожи на живой огонь. – Орхидея, – выдохнул Бильбо и поднял глаза на Торина. Тот улыбался, откровенно наслаждаясь выражением его лица. – Но как… Откуда?!

– Это неважно, – сказал король, протягивая Бильбо резной горшок с орхидеей. – Надеюсь, она скрасит твою тоску по дому. 

– Ох, Торин, – засмеялся Бильбо, – вот если бы ты подарил мне куст лобелии, то я, пожалуй, и правда вспоминал бы о Шире, глядя на него, но это… это сокровище будет мне напоминать лишь о твоей безграничной заботе и щедрости. Я только надеюсь, что не загублю эту диковину. Она ведь должна жить совсем в других местах…

– Не беспокойся об этом, Бильбо, этот цветок… приучен к жизни в любых условиях. Его растили мастера, – сбился на мгновение Торин и неохотно добавил: – из народа эльфов. А что до лобелии – как ты мог такое предположить?! Лобелия означает злобу и недоброжелательность по отношению к одариваемому, разве мог бы я подарить тебе такой цветок?

Торин полыхал возмущением, а Бильбо совсем растерялся:

– Ты знаешь значения цветов? Никогда бы не подумал…

– Что ж, я пойду, пожалуй, – вдруг заторопился Торин. – Спокойной ночи, Бильбо. – И буквально выскочил за дверь.

Бильбо еще долго разглядывал причудливые цветы, стоя посреди комнаты, осторожно поглаживал тонкие глянцевые листья и вдыхал нежный, едва ощутимый аромат. Затем аккуратно поставил горшок на подоконник – Бильбо жил в покоях на верхнем ярусе, и в его гостиной была такая редкость, как окно. “Целое собрание редкостей”, – подумал Бильбо и улыбнулся этой мысли. 

Он опустился в кресло. Произошедшее не давало ему покоя. Неужели за этим цветком Торин ездил к лесному королю? Неужели за него отдал россыпь драгоценных камней? Все ради того, чтобы доставить радость ему, Бильбо? Вот уж поистине королевский подарок. Быть того не может… Но что же он хотел сказать? Бильбо, как любой образованный хоббит, знал о существовании языка цветов, но не дальше того, что лилии дарят в знак благодарности, а ирисы – желая загладить вину. Но что может значить редчайшая орхидея – Бильбо не имел ни малейшего представления. В отличие от Торина, который явно углубил познания в цветочном вопросе. 

С утра Бильбо отправился в библиотеку, где обнаружил полный хаос из книг и свитков. Но как ни удивительно – хотя удивительно ли? – нужная книга нашлась почти сразу. Видимо, ее-то и искал здесь Торин. “Умеют ли цветы говорить?”

– Похоже, еще как умеют, – пробормотал себе под нос Бильбо и углубился в чтение, благо, сочинение было написано на общем наречии. 

Вскоре Бильбо сидел над книгой, полыхая щеками и ушами.

**_Орхидеи считаются символом мужчины, превосходящего всех остальных. Это символ совершенства и великолепия. Орхидея скажет одариваемому от вашего имени: “Ты прекрасен! Ты – один на миллион!” Орхидею принято дарить лишь любимым._ **

– Торин… ох, Торин… неужели правда? – Бильбо прижал ладони к горящему лицу и попытался привести мысли в порядок. 

Так вот почему король ходил мрачней тучи, поэтому стал избегать Бильбо. Однако, надо отдать Торину должное – он изобрел крайне искусный способ признаться в чувствах и при этом дать Бильбо возможность сделать ответный шаг. Или не делать его.

И тут Бильбо вдруг понял, что точно знает, как поступить дальше. Это оказалось так просто! Ведь любовь к Торину давным-давно угнездилась в его сердце и стала частью самого Бильбо, уже не представляющего жизни без своего короля. Просто быть рядом, видеть его, помогать ему, облегчать его заботы – вот и все нехитрые желания Бильбо, которые он до сегодняшнего дня не осмеливался назвать любовью.

Бильбо засмеялся, и звук прокатился по пустой библиотеке, заставив его вздрогнуть. Он принялся судорожно листать книгу.

– Вот, кажется, то, что нужно… – пробормотал Бильбо.

**_Ландыш – залог взаимной любви и счастья в семейной жизни. “Ты украшаешь мою жизнь”, – скажет за вас душистый цветок. Брошенный же на землю, ландыш должен считаться олицетворением холодности чувств и несогласия на брак._ **

Бильбо закрыл книгу и отправился в свои покои, размышляя по пути: “Как удачно, что заканчивается зима, совсем скоро в лесу можно будет собрать ландышей”.

За очередным поворотом размечтавшийся Бильбо налетел на торопливо шагающего гнома, конечно же оказавшегося Торином. Будто в Эреборе не осталось больше гномов, раздосадованно подумал Бильбо, потирая ушибленный нос. 

– Что же вы не смотрите по сторонам, мистер Бэггинс? – улыбнулся ему Торин. – О чем так глубоко задумались?

– О ландышах, – ляпнул Бильбо первое, что пришло в голову.

– О ландышах? – переспросил Торин, внезапно побледнев. – Зачем же вам потребовались ландыши? 

В этот миг, глядя в невозможные синие глаза, в которых сейчас плескалась тревога, Бильбо понял, что готов. Что он нисколько не сомневается и не боится.

– Я не стану бросать их на землю, – улыбнулся Бильбо. – Я подарю их тебе, – и взял Торина за руку.


End file.
